Flaming and Celestial Swords
by Yatori Shu
Summary: *ON HIATUS* This the story about two pro swordsman, as they try to survive the hardships of relationships, high school and fighting. P. S. This is not another Lucy dies and everyone cries fanfic oh and there's a bit of Rowen in it! *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**ok if you saw the page I uploaded sorry about that. I'm new so trying to figure everything out. **

**I will be posting a list of every character that appeared at the end of each chapter. So I hope you enjoy. Oh and also comment down below if in later chapters if _you_ want me to add OC's.**

"Ahhhh!" Lucy yelled as she was being attached by the monster. The monster was right behind her swinging trying to hit her with every chance it got. Unfortunately for the monster she was too fast for the vile creature to catch. "I call apon thee in the name of the celestial spirits! Celestial Sword!" She yelled out summoning a light blue blade with a gold hilt. It was decorated with small silver stars.

As she swung the monster turned to red particals and blew away in the wind. "Wait that is NOT what's supposed to happen." Usually what would happen is that it would explode into golden flakes and float into the sky. What the hell it going on she said in her mind.

"Well if you didn't want my help then why did you scream?" A voice asked. ! .

Lucy jumped when she heard the voice. She looked in that general direction and saw a boy with pink hair standing there with a black tinted red sword. He wore a black t-shirt with a dark red coat, black pants, black boots and navy blue fingerless gloves. He wore a smirk on his face as he stepped closer to Lucy.

"The names Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ya." She just stared at him in utter shock. Did this guy really just steel my gig she thought to herself. She just mentally face-palmed her self and said,"I'm Lucy nice to meet you too." She smiled and stuck her hand out for him to shack. Once he took it she smirked and judo flipped him over her shoulder

"hey what fuck! That wasn't very nice" he yelled while sitting on the ground. She shrugged and said, "I didn't need any help and that was my job you just stole now I'm never getting that reward." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and waved to the pinkette behind her. "Wait!" Natsu yelled at her. She abruptly stopped and looked back. He had a really sad look on his face. Again she mentally face-palmed herself and walked back. "Ok what is it now?"

"Do you know a place where I could stay I'm was just here on a job."

"Well since you helped me on my job sort of I'll let you crash at the inn I'm staying at ok?" He sat there just staring at her with his dark green eyes. She blushed and got up dusting the little bits of dirt off her shirt. Then she picked up her sword and said, " return"

"Whoa your a spirit swordsman aren't you?!" Natsu said. Lucy nodded and continued to walk. "And I take it that your a fire swordsman."

"Yep" he said as he put his sword back into the scabbard. The scabbard was decorated with red flames as was the hilt of the sword. "Ok let's go," Lucy said. Natsu looked at her she had gold and silver keys that dangled from her hip. He was entranced by the way they swayed with her walk. Lucy looked behind her and saw Natsu staring at her keys. She decided to ignore it and continued to walk toward the inn.

Once they got there Natsu ran toward the bed and snuggled into the white fluffy blanket. Lucy just sighed and walked toward the couch. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had worn a white sleeveless vest that showed off a lot of cleavage with a navy blue skirt that reached mid thigh. With boots that went up to the knee. Then she noticed a blue furry thing rubbing its head against her ankle. She stared at it and screamed. Natsu came running in the moment he heard her scream. "Lucy are you ok?"

He looked down at the blondes position and blushed a little and grinned, but not in a perverted way.

"Natsu is something wrong your face is red." Lucy said worriedly. She got up, with the blue feline in her hands. Natsu's blush grew even more. He really wanted to say how cute she looked with a cat in her arms but he figured he'd get punched. He shivered at the thought. Lucy continued to walk closer to him. She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her forehead onto his. Natsu felt like he was going to die.

"Hmm...maybe you should lay down on the couch, I'll go get you and ice pack."

"A-Actually that won't work I have an abnormal ability to raise the temperature in my body. So ice with melt as soon as I touch it." He said in a nervous tone. Lucy backed off and bent just enough to show off her lacy bra giving Natsu a full blown look down her vest. He felt a nosebleed about to come on. Luckily Lucy popped up and ran toward the kitchen sink. He followed her and found a few magazines sitting on the counter. He looked through one of them which talked about the many guilds in Fiore. One caught his attention. The one page where the title and the page number was highlighted. It said Fairy Tail.

"hey Lucy what's this?" Lucy looked over her shoulder and shrugged, "just a magazine of my favorite guild of all time." She said it to casually. Natsu placed it back down on the table and walked behind Lucy.

"Do you want to join?" At those words Lucy's attention was caught. She turned toward him, and a small smile spread across her face and nodded. "Well then today's your lucky day!" Lucy tilled her head in a questionable look. Natsu took off his coat and showed Lucy his right shoulder. It had the fairy tail mark on it. Lucy stared in shock for the thousandth time today. She stood there for a while mouth wide open eyes wide pupils dilated. It was a pretty funny sight to look at according to Natsu.

"Um...earth to Lucy?" He said as he waved a hand in front of her face. Lucy finally broke out of her trance. "Your part of Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed. He nodded as he put the coat back on. "Yeah you planning on joining?" She nodded her head at an alarming rate. Natsu chuckled as her golden hair bounced as she shock her head. He patted her head to get her to stop. Once she stopped Natsu said," ok I'll take you there but only under one condition."

"And what would that be"

"You have to fight me when we get there got it?"he said this a smirk.

"You gotta deal" Lucy said with confidence. Natsu held his hand out for her to shack. And she gladly took it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Natsu and Lucy walked to the train station. Natsu being oh so clueless had no idea where Lucy was leading him until he spotted the train. "Lucy! Why are we here!?"

"Where here because we have to get to Fairy Tail and I am not walking." Lucy said in a stern tone. Natsu panicked and hide behind Lucy. "Natsu quit being a crybaby and get on the god damn train!"

So after Natsu was lying opposite of Lucy attempting to puke his guts out. To her dismay Lucy noticed two silver earrings on his left ear. The only piercings she had were two piercings on each of her lobes and one cartilage piercing on my right. To be frank she couldn't remember way she got the extra piercings. She just thought they looked cool. Then she jerked forward when the train stopped.

"I guess we're here." She hadn't noticed that a certain pink hair boy was running around on the platform laughing and kissing the ground saying, "I never want to go on one of those stupid things ever again." Over and over again. Lucy just shook her head knowing that by the end of the day her forehead would be stained with a large red mark.

She got off the train and walked behind Natsu. Lucy played around with one of her piercings and hummed a song that her mother sang for her when she was younger. "Hey what's that song your humming?" Natsu asked.

"It was a song my mother sang for me when I was younger." Lucy frowned at the thought of her mother. "Hey don't you know that frowning increases the speed of wrinkle appearances?" Natsu said trying to cheer up Lucy.

"And did you know that I don't really care." The blonde retorted back. They kept on walking through the town and finally spotted a building with the Fairy Tail guild mark on it. Natsu was the first to step up to the door. And with a flying kick the doors swung open. Then came down a bucket of freezing water. It fell on Natsu's head, Lucy wanted to help take the bucket off but a girl about thirteen years old beat her to it. She had long blue hair and a sword was strapped to her back. It was like glass but was tinted a different color with a blue handle and a gold pummel rested near her head. Lucy thought that the girl was too young to be wielding a sword like that. But she didn't judge considering herself.

"Hi I'm Wendy Marvell, Natsu's younger sister. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Lucy it's a pleaser to meet Natsu's sister. I'm new here and-. OH MY GOD! ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THAT!?" Lucy yelled looking at a dark haired man who was currently fighting Natsu. "Um...I guess you could say that they really aren't but it's normal around here so it's ok I guess."

Lucy walked up to the brawl and grabbed both of the teens collars and held them up so there feet barely tougher the ground. "Ok I'm going to give each of you ten seconds to make up or I'm going to cut you both to pieces." Lucy said with an evil grin. Both Natsu and the dark haired teen looked frightened to the point of wetting themselves. "Oh man Natsu she's really scaring. I'd say just as scary as Erza."

"I didn't know she'd be this scary. But she was holding a sword when I came to save her, should have figured." Gray attempted to hit Natsu, but instead Lucy slammed their heads together. They both sat on the floor in a daze. Then a white haired bar maid came up to her and said," hi my names Mirajane. Thanks for clearing that up. They fight on a regular basis and Erza's normally there to stop them."

"Well no thanks needed my father and he's comrades fought all the time I know how to handle these kinds of situations." Lucy summoned her sword and it's scabbard. The scabbard was a midnight blue color with golden dragons traveling up the sides. She slide her sword into its scabbard and walked into a corner. Natsu followed dragging her by her wrist introducing her to some of the guild members.

Like Cana Alberona, the drinker. Then there was Elfman Stratuss, Mira's younger brother. Wacaba Mine and Mocao Conbolt some of the older adults in Fairy Tail. Romeo Conbolt, Mocao's thirteen year old, was chatting with Wendy. Then there was a petit, blue haired girl named Levy. A tall black haired male was leaning over Levy, who looked like he was trying to read along with her. Then Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear, " Gajeel likes Levy. But he's too much of a wimp to admit it." He chuckled at it but got punched by Gajeel.

Up next was Reedus then there was the master Makarov. "Why, greetings new comer if you don't already know I'm the master here. If you plan on joining there are houses for you to live in near by and Mira can take you to get a Fairy Tail tattoo." Lucy nodded. Then she met Bisca and Alzach. After that nothing really happened. The blonde grabbed the small backpack she had and headed to where Natsu was.

"Hey Lucy I was wondering can I see your sword?" Lucy looked at him puzzled and stared at him for a few seconds. He had a serious look on his face telling her that he wasn't joshing her. She took her sword out of its scabbard, and handed it to him. He took it and swung it around a little bit.

"This is sort of heavy. How the hell do you carry this around? Then again you did lift me and Gray off the ground so." Natsu stared at her sword for a few minuets. "Well I have decided." Lucy jumped in surprise at his outburst.

"Decided what?"

"That you and I should team up. Ya know form a team. I mean your smart, pretty and really nice." He tossed Lucy's sword up in the air and he caught it by the handle.

"Celestial bronze, nice that stuff is really hard to find. And how did you get the blade so damn thin." Even thought the blades thin the celestial bronze weights a tone. Lucy grabbed her sword a put it back in her scabbard. Then she sat down think at what happened in the past day. She was fighting in the middle of nowhere just trying to earn some cash, then a guy with pink hair just waltzes in and takes her to a guild. She smiled at the thought while unconsciously playing with her right ear piercing. She hadn't noticed that the boy she was currently thinking about was sitting in front of her staring as she stared into space.

"Luce what are you staring at?" Natsu asked. Lucy broke out of her daze and noticed who was speaking. "What? Oh I wasn't staring just thinking." After that they stayed ing complete and udder silence. Then Wendy walked up to the table and shook her older brothers shoulder. Natsu jumped up in surprise and Wendy giggled.

"Wendy don't do that to me!" Lucy looked at what was happening before her. "Well sorry your the one not talking like usual. Are you ok?" She was really worried about him because normally he'd be really rambunctious and picked fights all the time. "Well if your not going to answer me thane I'll just talk to Lucy." The blue haired girls attention was now on her. She too stared at the blonde.

Under pressure Lucy hid under the table and yelled, "didn't anyone tell you two it's rude to stare!?" Her hands where covering her head and her legs pressed up against her chest. Natsu chuckled and Wendy laughed. "Oh come on Lucy it's not the end of the world."

"Yeah I mean-. Lucy are you ok?"

"Guess she just hates being stared at."

"Very funny I hate you," Lucy said in distasted. The two siblings laughed and the blonde pulled on there ears to get them to stop.

Sorry that took so long. I'm still in school and exams stared up and I want to burn it so. It's hard to balance my school life and my writing life when my school life is more dominant.

Also did you see the chapter for fairy tail and can't wait to see what happens next. ;) I'll probably see you next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Right after the laughing fit, Mira walked over and grabbed Lucy's wrist. They both walked off through town and ended up at a tattoo shop. "Um...why am I here?" Lucy asked.

"Well to get the insignia of Fairy Tail." Mira said with a smile. It was a bit forceful but, Mira pushed the blonde through the door. Lucy thought the sight was amazing. Patterned of tattoos lined the plain white walls and the smell of the ink that's used filled the room. "Welcome back Mira. I see you brought Lucy along too."

Lucy looked toward the counter and saw Reedus. She waved her hand and said,"hi" again. She smiled and waited as Mira and Reedus set up to put the Fairy Tail mark on her. Lucy stared to get curious and look around. She picked up the panels of patterns and turned to a wall full of photos showing people with what looked like the Fairy Tail insignia. One was on a guys tongue, she spotted one with Grey he got one on his chest, Cana with hers on the left side of her torso. Wendy with one on her right shoulder. Levy, Jet and Droy with the mark on there left shoulders each of them matching. Then her brown orbs skimmed over the Natsu's which showed him smiling. His shoulder showed to the photo the red Fairy Tail mark. Lucy smiled and then she felt someone touch her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and looked to find it was Mirajane.

"Gah" Lucy squealed. Mira only giggled as she pointed toward Reedus. He was sitting at a desk in the center of the room with a pen, ink and towels. Lucy stepped up to the table and sat down. "Where would you like the insignia?" Reedus asked. Lucy pointed to a spot on her hand. Then Reedus took out a pen to trace the mark onto her right hand. Lucy picked a pale shade of pink and Reedus began to work. Lucy's thought the pain was unbearable. But she smiled through it, because she knew she found a home.

Right after her tattoo was finished, Mira dragged her through town and to a part of town Lucy hadn't seen before. All the buildings were the same beige color and the sign to the place was titled 'Fairy Hills'. In truth Lucy wanted to get settled in and fall asleep. More showed her to a house. It had two stories. The first floor was a living room, kitchen and a dinning room. The second floor was just her bedroom, a bathroom and a balcony. In truth the bedroom was spacious, it had white walls, and had on wall that was completely windows. She smiled and set down her things and walked out to the balcony. It was an awesome view in Lucy's opinion. There was a great mountain view.

"Lucy, I'm going to head out. Levy and Erza will probably take you out to get a bed spread, clothes and food. So see ya." With that Mira left. Lucy set her sword on the table in the middle of the room. Then she heard a crash coming from the balcony. The scrambled to get her sword. She slowly walked toward the balcony door and opened it. Natsu was on his back panting. "Hey Luce there has got to be an easier way to get up here."

"Natsu, what the hell! Go through the goddamn door next time!"

"But getting up this way is more fun."

"Don't be so stupid dammit"

"Quit with the cursing it's not lady like" at that comment Lucy got angry she pushed Natsu inside and smacked him on the shoulder. "Nice pad"

"It's the same one as yours ya dope."

"Hey I said stop with the cursing."

"But I wasn't-. Wa. The fuck."

"I said to stop"

"But"

"Just stop"

"Fine. Wait what are you doing here?!"

"Um...following you?"

"Wow. That's kinda creepy." Natsu nodded and bowed his head in shame. Lucy smacked him for it. "Would you quit that god dammit!"

"Oh look now who's cursing."

"Just shut up."

**Hey guys what's up. If your really confused I just trying to think of the fight scene that's going to happen next chapter. But it's really hard because I don't really picture my favorite ship fighting. Anywho I really hope you enjoy. Sorry my chapters aren't as long as I want them to be. And PM me I'm always open for new ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsu get out I want to sleep."

"No your beds way more comfortable then mine. Plus I like your place." Lucy smacked her forehead for the thousandth time that day. "Gah, just do whatever. I'm sleepy downstairs on the couch."

"But Lucy"

"No buts" Lucy said. Natsu sat on her bed a pouted. After that Lucy slept on the surprisingly comfortable couch. The next morning she found herself on her bed and with a note sticking to her forehead. She pulled it off and read it.

'Good Morning Lucy! Hope you slept well. As you can see I moved you to your bed. Mostly cause I felt bad for barging in on you, and also Wendy called and ordered me to come back home. Oh and don't forget our duel later. See ya'

Lucy sighed and decided to get ready. Then she headed to the Guild where there was a crowd of people gathered by the door. She could barely hear anything over the yelling mob. Lucy walked up to the crowd and tried jumping up and down trying to see what the hold up was, then she finally spotted Wendy. "Wendy!" The blonde called out. The girl turned her head and walked over to her. "Hi Lucy your just in time."

"In time for what?"

"Well ya see, Natsu is sort of blocking the doors to the guild and no one can get in! And he said that he wouldn't move until you got here!" Wendy squealed out. Lucy suddenly stomped away from Wendy and through the giant crowd. When she reached her destination, Natsu was sitting with his legs crossed and his arms folded. He had his eyes closed which looked kind of weird. Lucy stepped in front of Natsu and kicked him. He opened his eyes and doubled over in pain. "Why Lucy?!" He squeaked while rolling around on the ground. "Because your blocking the goddamn door and all of us sorta want to get inside. Plus I was told there was a duel that would be taken place here."

Natsu looked up at her and jumped up, startling Lucy. "That's right thanks for reminding me." Lucy stood there in shock and thought to herself, did he really forget about the duel in that short amount of time.

"Well what are we ready for? I'm all fired up!" He yelled. The black and red blade burst into red and yellow flames as it was let out of its sheath. Lucy smiled also, holding out her hand. "I call to the celestial spirits. Pass through the gates, celestial sword!" A rapier appeared I her hand, it was different from the sword that she was using, this sword is lighter and more durable. "Hey what happened to the sword you have at your house?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled and replied," I switched it out for this one. Ya see I'm sort of like a requip swordsman, like Erza but not at the same time." Natsu tensed up at the thought of Erza. He got into his beginning stance, and said," well let's see how powerful you are. First one to tag the other wins."

Natsu was the first one to make a move. He ran forward at full speed lunging at Lucy making sure it would hit her. He opened his eyes and the blade hadn't reached Lucy. Said girl smiled and rushed forward he didn't have time to react because she was too fast. He couldn't even see the tip of her sword. The tip of her sword was centimeters form him chest. The next few slashes barely missed him. She smiled and Natsu said, " why are you smiling? You missed the last few slashes."

"Yeah but that wasn't my objective." She pointed to the symbol that was now on his torso. She smirked and snapped her fingers. A bright light surrounded him and blasted him up in the air. The crowd looked at Lucy in surprise as the pink haired fire user was plummeting toward the ground.

Natsu laid on the ground lifting his head slightly to get a good look at Lucy. Said blond turned around and grinned she walked up towards him and said," I hope we can fight each other another day it was fun." He started at her in shock, then a smirk appeared on his face and nodded taking her hand.

"Yeah let's do it again sometime."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next few days were sort of uneventful, other than for the girls and Lucy going on a shopping spree. During that time Natsu and the guys fought and threw around insults, that is until Erza showed up. "Oh hey Erza your back. Were are the rest of the girls?" Gray asked and he was pushed out of the fight that was happening in the middle of the guild. Erza looked over Gray's shoulder at the brawl that was taking place. Gray stepped aside laughed inside knowing that the brawlers were gonna get there asses kicked. Erza marched up to the fight and pulled out Max first, then Elfman, and after that Gajeel and Natsu.

"Alright can someone please explain to me way you boys are fighting?" Erza said as she stared intensely into there souls. Natsu and Gajeel paled under the gaze of the terrifying red head. Max just sort of stood in place with his eye as wide as dinner plates not knowing what to say. Then there was Elfman who was going on and on about how manly the freaking fight was. After minuets of fear and staring, Natsu decided to speak up," Erza I can explain."

"Please do Natsu I'd absolutely love to hear it."

"Well ya see we were trying to figure out who would win in a fight against Lucy. So we had a deep, meaningful conversation about it. Then that's where things sort of took a turn." He finished. Then Gray butted in saying, " yeah so me and Natsu ended up in a fight like usual and then Elfman and Gajeel joined in and I have no idea what Max as doing."

"I was dragged into that scrap. So I don't need jack-squat from you!" Max yelled at Gray. Then another fight broke out except with Erza in the mix. But that's just what makes the Fairy Tail guild even more fun.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

yo sorry I wasn't able to upload anything. Well I hope u enjoy. -Casey :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy I wanna do something I'm bored." Natsu said as he slithered down the side of Lucy's bed. Lucy looked at Natsu and huffed looking away from her new desk she got from Laki. "Look there's a TV watch anime or play Super Smash Bros."

"But that's boring too. Besides I already finished 'Nisekoi', and 'Golden Time', so what's the point. And there isn't really anything good to watch besides 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and 'Akame ga Kill', but I finished those too." Natsu looked back to where Lucy was sitting. She was currently on her laptop typing something. The blonde was focused and didn't even notice the fire user sneak up behind her to look at what had her so focused. Natsu skimmed some parts of the writing but Lucy was typing way too fast for him to actually read anything. "Geez slow down Luce your going way too fast for me to read." Said blonde turned her head startled, she reared back her fist and punch him square in the nose. Natsu stumbled back holding his nose saying, "ow" over and over again.

"Sorry, sorry you scared me." Lucy exclaimed rushing over to Natsu to make sure he was ok. "Wow Lucy, you pack quite a punch. For a girl" he said the last part in his head knowing he'd get punched again. Lucy smirked and offered her hand to Natsu. "Sorry about that learned it when I watched 'Naruto'."

"No it's fine. Once me and Gray where doing a marathon of 'Assassination Classroom' and we decided to try an assassination attempt so we bought nerf guns and tryed to fake assassinate each other the entire week. When the contest started it started out fine but ended shortly when Gray accidentally shot Erza's cake."

"And this has to do with me punching you how?"

"Oh no it doesn't I just felt like telling you." Natsu said. Lucy blinked and burst out in a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach and rolling around. Once her outburst was finished she sat up said, "I'm going to go get some ice cream. You want some?" Natsu popped right up when he heard ice cream. Lucy giggled and headed toward the stairs, the pink haired teen right on her heels. "Alright, which flavor do you want. I got strawberry, chocolate, vanilla and coffee."

"Vanilla for me!" Natsu said jumping up and down. Lucy turned to the fridge and pulled out the strawberry and vanilla ice cream and some bowls. She started to scoop out the delicious dairy treat. She handed a bowl to Natsu and started eating herself.

As soon as she finished Natsu sat down next to her and leaned his head on the table. Lucy stared into his olive green eyes. She thought it was adorable the way he looked at her. One of his silver piercings caught her eye. It was a stud with a dragon engraved on it. Lucy reached out to touch the piece of metal. Natsu turned a light shade of pink. Then Lucy leaned in closer and said, "don't you have any other earrings you could wear?"

"Yeah I do, but this one's my favorite, because my dad gave me it." Natsu said with a smile. Lucy looked down and frowned and started playing with one of her piercings. "What's with all your piercings?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Lucy said emotionlessly. Natsu nodded and got up. At the same time, the doorbell rang. Natsu ran to the door and looked through the little peep hole only to see his younger sister Wendy. He opened the door and said, "hey sis what are you doing here?"

"Well I came over to talk to Lucy," at the sound of her name Lucy popped her head in and asked," Hey Wendy." Said girl looked in her direction and waved, then looked back at her older brother.

"So like I was saying. I need to talk to Lucy, in private." Natsu tilted his head in confusion and said," what?"

"I said in private!" Wendy repeated herself. Natsu still confused tilted his head even more. The blue haired girl gave up and stepped behind her brother and pushed him outside and slamming the door behind him. Wendy turned around and said to Lucy," lock all the windows and shut the blinds! Quick!" Lucy nodded and raced around the house, with Wendy checking to see if every window was locked and shut.

After their run around they both sat down on the couch and sighed. Wendy pushed a strand of hair out of her face and turned to face Lucy. "So Lucy I came here to ask you something." Lucy turned her attention to the petite bluenette beside her. "Well ya see...I want you to train me to fight like you do!" She exclaimed. Lucy stared at her and smiled. "Sure. I'll train you but wouldn't you want Natsu to train you?" Wendy shook her head almost instantly and said, "No way! Last time I trained with him he accidentally burned off at least half of my hair. And I think it would be a bit more fun to train with you."

"Alright now we can let Natsu back in." Wendy said. Lucy got up and walked to the nearest window, which was by the TV. She turned to open the blinds only to come face to face with Natsu who had his face smashed against the window. Lucy only stared at him and shut the blinds again and walked away.

Later in the week Lucy and Wendy setup a spot outside of town where they could train. It was a field in the middle of the forest. Wendy mentioned that there was a trail that they were supposed to take so no one would find the field.

"Alright so where do we start?" Wendy asked. Lucy held out her hand and said, "open Gate of The rapier! Virgo!" Almost in an instant a rapier appeared in her hand. The rapier had a gold handle along with a gold tinted face and a blue pummel with the sign of Virgo stamped on top in pink. "Wow!" Wendy exclaimed. "How many swords do you have?"

"12"

"Which ones do you have?"

"Well there are variations. I don't just have swords. I got a wipe, bow and arrows, a mace, and an axe." Lucy said. "Hey do you have any other weapons, Wendy?"

"No I just have this Sky Dragon sword." Wendy said holding up her sword. Lucy looked at her in shock. Wendy looked back startled. "I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong!?" Wendy shouted bowing over and over again. "Did you say Sky Dragon?"

Wendy nodded and said, "yeah. It's the sword that Grandeeney gave me. Natsu and Gajeel have swords just like mine except, Natsu got his Fire Dragon sword from Igneel and Gejeel got his Iron Dragon sword from Metalicana."

"Wow those are really rare sword you'd better take really good care of it."

"Course I will it was a gift from Grandeeney before she left." Lucy smiled at patted the young swordsman on the head. She called back her rapier and opened another gate, the gate of the long sword, Leo. It was gold and had Leo's sign stamped in orange on the handle and the face of a lion was carved on the guard. The sword was at least three feet long. "This is Leo the long sword. He's one of my most powerful swords."

"But just how powerful is it?" At familiar voice said. Lucy and Wendy turned around to find Natsu crossing his arms with an angry expression on his face. Both the girls looked at him like he had two heads and yelled," WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"

Natsu flinched and pulled out his sword. "Lucy. FIGHT ME!"

"Oh, hell no!"

"Why not!" Natsu yelled back.

Lucy face palmed herself and shock her head,"because I'm trying to help Wendy and I don't want to fight you right now, so go bug Gray or something."

"But it's more fun when your around." Lucy stared at him, her cheeks slowly turning red. She looked away and mumbled something about how stupid guys were. Natsu held the flaming sword in front of Lucy's face and said," fight. Me"

"No" the fight continuously went on, and Wendy just stared at her friend and older brother as they both screamed at each other.

I am so very sorry I haven't uploaded. But thanks to a bunch of my fellow writers and a few of my friends they reminded me that this week is Nalu week. And I was told to share it with all of you. And thank you for being you and good night.

Manga spoiler: the NALU. IS. REAL! Did you see the expression Natsu made when Lucy disappeared. I yelled yes while also screaming, "WHY HIRO MASHIMA!? WHY!?" But it was obviously in my head but that's just me. ;D

-Casey


	6. Chapter 6

**Before this chapter starts I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to Unicornblossem13 for PMing me and giving me ideas to help this series along. And thanks to all of you who have supported me through this**

It's been a few weeks since Wendy had asked Lucy to help her with her sword fighting. Natsu was slightly impressed with Lucy's training methods. When they were training the routine was run the length of the field, stretch and a quick parry and thrust exercise.

Then when they weren't training they usually took on jobs. Most of them being successful and most ending up with Natsu blowing up a town. That is until September came.

"Luce when are you coming out we've been here forever." He sighed as he tried to lay down on the seat. Currently the two swordsman where out shopping for school supplies and clothes. "Natsu hold on. Your so damn impatient." Lucy retorted. Right after she stepped out in a black tank top, with a plaid shirt and a black blazer with a black pleated miniskirt with stockings and black leather ankle boots. Natsu started at Lucy with his mouth slightly opened. This went on for a while until he realized what he was doing and shut his mouth and said," it's good try another." Lucy nodded and headed back into the dressing room.

About two minuets later Lucy came out in a black dress with a gold dragon print over her right breast with a brown belt around her waist. She wore the black ankle boots again along with a coat that was slightly longer than the dress. "I saw this dress and thought of you. Isn't it cool." Natsu was still in shock for not spotting the dress earlier and all he could do was nod his head and give a thumbs up. Then Lucy looked at him weirdly and turned back into the dressing room to change back and make her purchases.

When they where walking home they spotted Gray. Natsu laughed and whispered to Lucy," hey Luce give me one of those pins you always have with you." Lucy didn't care at this point and just gave it to him in hopes it would get her home faster.

Natsu took the band he had on his wrist and hooked the pin. Then he pulled back as far as it would go and aimed. Then he released then grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the nearest ally way. Then he heard Gray yelp and yell," What bastard did that?! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Natsu was failing horribly at containing his laughter. Lucy giggled softly as Natsu rolled around on the ground and as Gray repeatedly ran up and down the street to try and find the 'bastard' who shot the pin at him.

But after a while he had given up and Natsu's laughter had let up. Lucy walked along side him and tried to calm him down while trying to contain her own laughter. Then they separated to take their purchases home promising to meet up later. When Lucy got home she sat down in her living room and picked up the PlayStation4 controller and started playing GTA5. She spent at the very least two hour ramming in swat cars, police officers and innocent cars on the road. Lucy finally decided to look at her phone to check the time. And it read 4:32 so she picked the controller back up and kept playing and yelling, "I only had one star why did you shoot me!" for another 3 hours. Then she heard her bedroom door open and figured it was Natsu.

"Hey Luce? How long have you been playing GTA?"

"A few hours. Why?"

"No reason I wanna play too you got another controller?"

"Yeah" Lucy said as she tossed him the controller. They ended up playing till 1 in the morning and crashed hard on the couch.

"Luce come on talk to me! Please." Natsu pleaded as the fuming blonde stomped ahead. "Don't call me Luce!"

"But come Lucy why aren't you talking to me." Natsu said while jogging after Lucy. Then she turned suddenly and crossed her armed over her chest. "You know exactly why!" She exclaimed as she continued her march over to the guild hall. Natsu looked at her frazzled and pulled at his pink hair yelling, "Lucy there's the problem, I have not clue what I did wrong!"

Suddenly Lucy turned around and rushed toward and grabbed him by the scarf and tugged him toward the nearest alley way. "Hey Luce I know your angry at me for unknown reasons but why did you pull me into this alley way?"

"I told you not to call me that." The seething blond said.

"Whatever you still haven't told me why your mad at me and why we're in an alleyway"

"Fine I'll tell you. It's because of the way we woke up this morning and because we need privacy" Natsu looked at her confused for a few seconds and his face flushed red when the memories of this morning rushed into his head.

He remembered it so vividly, Natsu open his eyes to be met with Lucy's face. He panicked slightly only to realize she was asleep. He tried to calm his racing heart as he continued to stare at Lucy. Her hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail and her bangs flopped to the side of her sleeping face. Natsu thought it looked cute, until he caught something shiny in his view. He pushed back some of Lucy's blonde hair to see the before mentioned gold piercings that adorn her ears. He wondered way she wanted so many and why there wasn't any silver or bronze, just gold. The first day they met the first thing he saw was one of her gold earrings dangling from her ear and her hair then her sword.

All of them being golden.

He found himself being mesmerizes by the golden objects. He shook his head realizing that he was getting distracted and looked back toward the blond. "So do you remember know?" he shook his head no and shrugged realizing he completely forgot what she was talking about.

Lucy smacked her forehead and said," what the hell is wrong with you? I was talking about you spooning me in your flippin' sleep?"

Natsu gave her a face that said 'oh-well-I'm-stupid'. Lucy smacked him and continued her march to the guild.

Gray normally didn't care about the gossip and the affairs of the guild members but he seemed interested in the friendship of his rival and the new girl Lucy. Very like had happened since Lucy had joined. Only a few months earlier Juvia and Gajeel had joined after their war with Phantom Lord. That was the main event for a while, new members joined almost everyday but it was a shock to everyone when Natsu showed up with Lucy by his side. But it wasn't that surprising because the next day he found out that Natsu had promised to fight her when they had gotten back to Fairy Tail. Then he got his butt handed to him when they did fight. It was pretty funny. then those two and flamebutts sister trailing after them and the two disappearing for hours and hours.

It kinda seemed suspicious so Gray decided to follow the small group which turned out to be a really bad idea on his part. He had ended up following them and almost getting caught. Then half way, when Natsu and Lucy were shopping for school supplies he was stopped in his tracks by none other than Juvia. The blunette started wailing and complaining about him following her love rival or whatever. The people walking past them said that it was some kind of lovers quarrel.

So eventually Gray lost Juvia but also lost site of Natsu and Lucy. He just gave up and started heading to the guild. but was stopped when something hit his head then he ran around for the next twenty-five minuets looking for the dingus, that was supposedly Nastu.

"Hey do any of you know when fantasias happening?" Lucy asked. Its been a month since she joined and she kept on hearing about the contests and the parade that came after the fight fest. So she decided to ask around to try and get some answers. First was Mirajane. She had said that Fantasia was a festival which all of Magnolia celebrates. Then she asked Gray in which he responded, "it's the time of year when I can beat flame-brain's ass into the ground." Lucy sweat dropped and continued to question people.

At the end of the day she came to the conclusion that's there was a festival and that there's a parade that Fairy Tail participates in and then the fight fest. Oh, the fight fest was something she wasn't, really looking forward to. If you must know it was because of the opponents, like Gray, Juvia, and Natsu, all of which are strong in their own right. She was afraid that she wasn't gonna succeed in defeating them. Well to be frank she wasn't all that worried about Natsu seen as she defending him before. But the others are completely different. So she decided to let it slide off her back and sleep on it and to wait for the fight fest.

**All of you must hate me. I am SO sorry. Let me explain. I just started off at my first year in high school and there's my virtual classes and then my friends and my boyfriend. I just haven't gotten around to writing, but my writings improved a bit. All thanks to a famous Youtuber I know. **

**Again sorry if this chapters too short. Still trying to work out a schedule and I'll be uploading in the next few days. Also PM me if you have any more ideas to make this story continue. Thanks so much 3.**

**~Casey**


End file.
